La vengeance
by xerxesxbbreak
Summary: Hermione Granger-Weasley voit son monde s'effondrer lorsque son mari meurt au cours d'une mission. Lorsqu'après un an d'absence, elle revient au quartier général des Aurors, elle entreprend de reprendre l'Affaire. Cependant, le nouvel équipier qu'on lui a nommé, Drago Malefoy, jeune aristocrate très secret, semble également intéressé par cette enquête.


Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Bienvenue sur cette fiction, ma première, sur l'univers magique et merveilleux d' _Harry Potter_. Certain(e)s d'entre vous auront l'impression de reconnaître le texte et c'est vrai. J'ai participé à la rubrique "l'arbre à textes" de la page Facebook "Répertoire de fanfictions _Harry Potter_ ", sous le pseudonyme de Panda Chan ( puis ai supprimé mon compte). Après avoir fini mon écrit, j'ai décidé d'en créer une fiction, ayant une idée en tête.

Quelques points sont à définir : Il s'agit d'un univers un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons. Poudlard n'est pas une école de sorcellerie ( puisque la magie n'existe pas ) mais une grande ville. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont des quartiers de la ville. Concernant les personnages et les relations qu'ils entretiennent, cela sera expliqué et compris à mesure qu'avancera l'histoire.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, il n'est pas encore défini, étant donné que je suis étudiante, je vais essayer ( j'ai bien dit _essayer_ xD ) de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

En espérant que vous apprécierez cette lecture !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est de moi.

Je l'ai inscrite en M, parce qu'il sera mention de violence, tortures psychologiques et il y aura des lemons.

Il s'agit d'un Dramione.

* * *

C'était une journée froide. Grise. Pluvieuse. Le vent soufflait sans relâche, annonçant avec lui le début de l'hiver. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais aimé le mois de Novembre. C'était un mois terne, froid. Le taxi dans lequel elle se trouvait passait de vieux morceaux de jazz. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle ne répondait pas non plus au chauffeur, qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de mener une conversation avec elle.

Au fond de son sac à main, son portable sonna. Elle ne décrocha pas. Le travail. Ça attendrait. Tant pis. Albus Dumbledore pouvait se passer de ses services. Les rues de Poudlard défilaient devant ses yeux, qu'elle regardait, sans les voir. Le quartier Serdaigle laissa place au Gryffondor. Bientôt, elle serait chez eux. Chez elle, plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes.

C'était dur. Tellement dur. Les doigts de sa main droite effleurèrent son annulaire gauche. Même sans l'avoir, elle sentait encore son alliance. Elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter et ouvrit ses paupières. Elle régla la course et sortit. Le chauffeur lui souhaita une bonne journée, voulant se montrer aimable. Elle s'enferma dans son mutisme. Non. Les journées ne pouvaient être bonnes. Jusqu'à sa mort, aucune journée ne serait belle. Elle fut rapidement mouillée, et, avant même d'avoir passé le seuil de la maison, ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Agitée de sanglots, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte avec difficulté.

À l'intérieur, elle enleva ses escarpins, qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds. D'un geste rageur, elle les envoya balader. Sa voûte plantaire libérée toucha le parquet frais avec reconnaissance. Elle repensa à lui. Et, malgré ses sanglots, elle se mit à rire. Combien de fois l'avait-il réprimandée à tout le temps marcher ainsi ? Sans chaussures, ni chaussons ? Elle fit tomber son manteau totalement humide. Elle inspira profondément. Le silence de mort qui régnait était tellement inhabituel.

Si seulement tout ceci n'était qu'un sombre cauchemar. Si elle pouvait se réveiller le lendemain, à ses côtés. Lui sourire. L'embrasser. S'enivrer de son odeur. Un miaulement lui fit baisser les yeux. Pattenrond était là. Émue, un sourire ressemblant à une grimace s'épanouit sur son visage baigné de larmes. Elle se baissa et prit sa boule de poils dans ses bras. Il ronronnait, heureux comme un prince. Ne se doutant pas qu'à présent, ils ne seraient plus que deux dans cette grande maison.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au salon et ralluma le feu, qui s'était éteint un peu plus tôt. Elle se défit de sa robe noire. Si noire. Elle détestait cette couleur. Le rouge également. Il lui rappelait le sang. Elle prit le plaid crème qui reposait sur la banquette, pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Il lui fallait de la chaleur. Et à présent, tout serait froid. Si froid... L'hiver allait s'annoncer rude et long. L'automne semblait déjà si loin, bien que pas terminé.

Elle attacha ses cheveux détrempés. Elle les avait tellement haïs. Si rebelles, indomptables. Mais lui... Il aimait passer sa main dedans. Il adorait jouer avec... Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le montant en marbre de la cheminée. Il y avait de nombreuses photos. Elle prit la première, la montrant elle. Ainsi que deux autres personnes... À gauche, son meilleur ami ; Harry. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et sa bouche esquissait un sourire espiègle. Et aujourd'hui... son visage avait été si fermé. Si triste. Enterrant un frère, celui avec qui il avait passé tellement d'heures.

Et bien sûr, il y avait lui. Si souriant. Prenant toujours la vie avec humour. La faisant rire tant de fois. Pleurer également. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il cherchait sans cesse un moyen de se rattraper. Hermione sourit. Ils étaient si jeunes. Si innocents, à l'époque. Comment eux, jeunes enfants, auraient-ils pu savoir que quelque chose allait éclater ? Ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?

Un autre cadre attira son attention.

Elle le prit entre ses mains et l'observa; une larme s'écrasa sur la vitre. Les souvenirs revinrent nettement à elle. Dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été, elle avait passé de nombreuses épreuves afin de monter en grade. C'était un mail qui lui avait annoncé les résultats, tandis qu'elle rentrait. Lui, sur le seuil de la maison, l'attendait. Elle avait couru jusque dans ses bras. Heureuse, criant entre le rire et les larmes : "je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu !". Il l'avait accueillie en la faisant virevolter, avant de lui donner un baiser empli de passion. C'était Harry qui avait pris la photo, en étant caché.

-Oh ! Ron ! Sanglota-t-elle.


End file.
